


Benign

by winterkillz



Series: 1404 Alameda Ave., Brooklyn, NY 11362 [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Love Poems, M/M, Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 04:24:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20614961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterkillz/pseuds/winterkillz
Summary: September 17, 2015.James Buchanan Barnes starts writing poems again.





	Benign

then, i thought

this feeling would be benign

after the years

and yet here i am,

feeling like a soldier

wounded at war

_fallen_

down from a speeding train─

and into the depths

of remorse and regrets.


End file.
